


Eloquence in Motion

by donutsweeper



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gang of criminals thought capturing Holmes would be the hard part. They thought wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eloquence in Motion

  
_Action is eloquence, and the eyes of th' ignorant more learned than the ears_  
\--William Shakespeare,  Coriolanus (Act III, sc. 2)

* * *

It was of no use. Caruthers, despite being the bungling, inept excuse for a kidnapper and blackmailer that he was, apparently did have some skill when it came to tying knots; a holdover from his days at sea no doubt. No matter how Holmes shifted or squirmed there was no give to the ropes. It was beginning to look like he was, indeed, at the mercy of the man and his little gang of cutthroats and thieves, a fate that was quite unfortunate considering the multiple bodies whose blame he could put at their feet.

His movement, aborted as they were, gave him away. "Look who's awake!" one of the younger lackeys shouted upon noticing he'd regained consciousness and began prodding him with a knife. Thankfully, not forcefully enough to do any damage other than to poke a few holes in his jacket. As they hadn't removed his gag there was little Holmes could do other than glare at the man.

"Now, now, none of that Mr 'olmes," Caruthers tapped Holmes on the cheek twice before tweaking his nose. "Can't begrudge a man a little fun now, can you? After all, we were all ready to leave you and yours alone but there you had to go, poking that long nose of yours into our business and we can't have that, can we?"

Holmes did not like the sound of _you and yours_ , if they had taken Watson.....

"Boss!" The door flew open and three men stumbled through. The tallest had his right arm dangling at a rather unnatural angle, the humerus noticeably snapped in two, while another had blood streaming from a scalp wound and a dark stain spreading down his thigh and the third was having difficulty breathing, having obviously taken a well placed elbow to the throat within the past few minutes. 

Caruthers was livid. "What happened? I gave you the easy job, even you lot shouldn't have been able to muck it up!"

"We's were grabbing the doc, just like you told us and he went wild!" the man with the broken arm exclaimed. "He took out Matthews, cracked his knee good with that cane a his and I don't know what he done to Thompson, but he's down for the count and no good for anyone anymore. We barely got away!"

"And you led him _here_? You idiots!" Caruthers shoved past the men, walking towards the back of the room and was about to reach for the gun that had been left of the desk there when a shot rang out, the bullet leaving a deep gouge in the wood inches from his hand. All heads turned to the front of the room in time to see Watson stride through the doorway, a revolver in either hand.

"As you can see I am well armed and as my friend, Mr Holmes, can attest my aim is quite deadly no matter which hand I use to fire. I am quite certain I will be able to fell each of you before a single one of you will be able to draw a weapon so I strongly suggest you that each of you go to your knees and then lie down on the floor with your hands clasped behind your back and then remain still until the police arrive. Very still."

Once they had complied Watson broke eye contact long enough to look at Holmes, a familiar cocky grin on his face. Then, while keeping one gun trained on the men on the floor, Watson uncocked the other, pocketed it, and pulled out his knife. "Lounging about again, I see," he said as he cut off the gag.

"All part of the plan, old boy, all part of the plan," Holmes replied as he made faces, moving his jaw about.

"Is that the 'get caught, tied up, and wait for Watson to save me' plan?" he asked, slicing through the ropes, and freeing Holmes' right arm before handing him the knife to finish cutting the rest. "Because I believe your plan left quite a bit of room for improvement."

"I fail to see how you could fault me for it since it did work, didn't it?"

Watson laughed. "It did indeed."


End file.
